Street Fighter: Da Underground
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: The street fighting world from a more brutal and secretive perspective. The SF version of Def Jam: FFNY. Massive cast of OCs with cameos by SF characters. A young Daisuke Yamada infiltrates the undeground to find his father's killer while getting in th
1. Default Chapter

**Fresh Start**

**Daisuke Yamada**

Age- 21

Nationality/Ethnicity- Japan/Japanese

Fighting Style- Own Style with various martial arts

Occupation- Bounty Hunter and Detective

Height- 6'

Weight- 190 lbs.

Special Moves-

Qiuran- Daisuke throws a purple orb of energy out. Can be done in the air.

Double Qiuran- Daisuke throws 2 purple orbs. Can be done in the air.

Triple Qiuran- Daisuke throws 3 purple orbs. Can be done in the air.

Quiran Rocket- Daisuke shoots a purple orb into the air.

Cyclone Rumble- Daisuke throws a jump spin kick followed by spinning crescent kick.

Guns 'N' Roses- Daisuke throws something similar to Chun-Li's Lightning Kick. Follows up with a spinning axe kick and a front kick.

Dark Moon Slash- Daisuke does a spinning wheel kick that causes him to land on his back.

Smash Smasher- Daisuke steps forward and throws a dashing straight punch at head level. Stuns opponent.

Leopard Fury- Daisuke throws 4 Muay Thai kicks and a missile drop kick.

Playtime's Over- Daisuke gets into a stance. If hit, Daisuke grabs the opponent, slam him/her to the other side. Daisuke locks a painful arm submission.

Hammer Dash- Daisuke dashes forward and throws a powerful front snap kick.

Super Moves-

Qiuran Bomb- A large purple orb that explodes.

No More Nice Daisuke- Daisuke throws a barrage of kicks.

Ricochet- Daisuke jumps and spins in a corkscrew, bounces all over the place, deals severe damage.

Breath of the Dragon- Daisuke attacks the vital areas of his opponent.

Rolling Tidal Surge- Daisuke rolls forward hitting his opponent with 4 rolling koppous. Proceeds to do a barrage of low kicks and a barrage of spinning footsweeps. Follows up with spinning hook kick and a flip kick. Launches his opponent into the air and does a barrage of kicks and finishes off with a front flip kick. Does 9999 hits of damage.

**Vancouver, British Columbia**

Daisuke Yamada, a young bounty hunter and detective sat there at a restaurant. Sitting across from him was the legendary fighter known as Ryu. He had been a longtime fan and admirer of Ryu since he defeated the Emperor of Muay Thai, Victor Sagat. Ryu sat there and enjoyed his sandwich that Daisuke kindly paid for. The two of them had a friendly sparring session a few hours earlier. Daisuke sat there tending to some minor injuries inflicted by Ryu.

They were both having a conversation in Japanese. Hardly anybody around were able to understand what they were saying to each other.

"Almost had me," Ryu said with a smile.

"I-I did?! I mean, I did," Daisuke replied with a nervous chuckle. He was apparently nervous around Ryu. This was the first time he had sparred with Ryu, let alone meet him.

"Relax," Ryu said. "Shouldn't tense up... You're good. You almost beat me back there. What is your style?" he was getting curious about Daisuke's training. Daisuke bowed his head down.

"It really doesn't have a name... My father was a master swordsman. But he died when I was nine," Daisuke gulped and then sipped from his glass of water. "He taught me Jiu-Jitsu and Aikido... That was only 4 years experience."

"He let you learn those two styles at an early age?" Ryu asked in astonishment. Ryu himself didn't start his training until his teens. He was getting more and more interested in this young Daisuke character. He calmly took another bite from his sandwich. Being a traveling street fighter doesn't pay much. Ryu makes ends meet doing odd jobs and street fighting bouts for pocket money. He's a nomad in his mid-30s.

Daisuke calmly placed the glass back down on the table. "I was then sent to live with my uncle and his second wife. My uncle was caught in an accident at work. He remains in a coma. His wife was a total bitch. Treated me like shit... Her daughter was a bigger bitch," he sighed. "My uncle had some old books on Tai Chi. I practiced it in secret. His wife didn't like that stuff around the house."

"I know how that is," Ryu said.

"I put up with it until I was 17. My step-aunt really didn't give a shit where I went off to. I doubt she actually cared to know... I think she only married my uncle for his money," Daisuke explained with a tone of anger. He rotated his head a bit and looked at the cars passing by the cafe.

He continued. "I did odd jobs to make pocket money. Had to keep it a secret from my school. I helped out at many dojos to learn martial arts in return... That's how bad I wanted to learn. Had to become stronger, smarter, and faster. The schools ranged from Shaolin, Kenpo, Tae Kwon Do, and even Shotokan," Daisuke added. "When I was 17, I ran away."

"Where'd you go to?" Ryu asked.

"My English teacher. He is a master of Shorin-Ryu Karate and Hwa Rang Do... The man was a wonderful teacher. I still keep in touch with him every now and then," Daisuke said.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You managed to learn all these styles," Ryu said with a whistle. He was honestly impressed with Daisuke's prowess in the martial arts. "How'd you become a detective and a bounty hunter?" he asked.

"It was funny. By co-incidence, I was walking home from a night class. I heard screams coming from the alley. Without thinking, I came to the rescue. Pretty stupid of me. These guys were armed with knives..." Daisuke explained with a laugh.

"Weren't you scared?"

Daisuke shook his head some. "No... On the contrary, I was pumped. Without thinking, I took all 5 of them out. The woman was about to get raped. Possibly killed. Her clothes were cut up. Leg was bleeding, too. Called the police and went with her to the hospital."

"Wow. All I did as a teenager was goof off with Ken and carry water back and forth," Ryu said with a laugh.

"The cops couldn't believe I took them out. They each had a bounty of them. Guess they've been doing it for awhile. I kept the cash a secret. It was something I was good at. I also visited that woman on a regular basis, too. She was a few years older than me. I also talk with her a lot. Recently got married," Daisuke said scratching the back of his head.

"But, had to miss the wedding. Had a 60,000 Euro bounty in Germany, which I caught," he continued with a laugh. "Didn't see what was coming to him..."

"I think I get the bounty hunting part. What about being a private detective?" Ryu asked.

"I was concerned for the woman. Behind my teacher's back, I did research on why she there was a rape attempt on her. Seemed that her ex-boyfriend was behind this. Ex was a total asshole. He'd been stalking her for several months until she put a restraining order on him," Daisuke explained. "He wanted to teach her a lesson."

"In turn, you taught her ex a lesson," Ryu answered. Daisuke silently gave a nod. "Heh, I guess I would've done the same thing to him, myself..." He then finished the rest of his sandwich. "That was a good lunch. How come you didn't order anything?"

"Wasn't hungry," Daisuke calmly answered.

"You need to eat at times. Keeps your energy," Ryu said.

"I started doing all sorts of detective work. My teacher taught me how to think logically. Also to depend on my instincts and intuition," Daisuke added.

"That's very good advice. As a fighter, have to depend on those... I guess my ride's here," Ryu said as he looked outside the window. A bus was parked outside with the engine running. Ryu and Daisuke rose up and left the cafe. A twenty Canadian dollar tip was laid on the table.

The two men stood outside. They shook hands before parting their different ways. Daisuke and Ryu waved each other off.

"Keep working at it," Ryu said.

"Thank you, I will," Daisuke said with a smile.

"Maybe we'll meet again sometime," Ryu said.

"Yeah, someday," Daisuke replied.

Ryu held his duffel bag and got on the bus. The bus then took off from the bus stop and Daisuke stood there alone. Daisuke then headed towards his black metallic Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle that was parked outside.

"Guess it's time to go home and nurse these bruises..." Daisuke said to himself. He winched a bit feeling his sores and bruises. Part of Daisuke's face was partially bruised. He pulled up his shirt to inspect some bruises on his sides. They hurted like hell.

"Damn, those hits hurt like fuck..." Daisuke said to himself. He approached his motorcycle and got on the driver's seat. His cell-phone started to go off. He quickly picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

_"Is this Daisuke Yamada?"_

"This is he," Daisuke said in a calmer tone. "Who is this I'm talking to?"

_"My name should be of no concern..."_

"Really... Where have I heard before?"

_"There are other pressing matters."_

"You better we square with me. And how did you get this number?" Daisuke was starting to get annoyed with the person on the line.

_"As I said. No need to be concerned..."_

"Right... I'm going to hang up. Then I won't be concerned," Daisuke replied.

_"Shouldn't be so hasty."_

"I'm listening."

_"I came to tell you that I know where your father's killer is..."_

Daisuke fell silent upon hearing those words. It was like he was in a trance. He then blinked some upon hearing what the man on the line just said. It was something he never told anybody except for his uncle. His uncle was still in a coma at a hospital in Osaka, Japan.

"Y-you're lying." Daisuke replied angrily. "This is just some sick joke. What kind of fucking sicko are you?!" he demanded.

_"Calm down, Mr. Yamada."_

"Why should I calm down? How did you know about that? I only told my uncle. He never told anybody and he's still in a coma..."

_"I know. I did my own research. You have to believe me."_

"I find this very hard to believe."

_"I know this comes at a shock to you. But I have no reason to lie to you."_

"Right..."

_"I assure you that this is no sick crank call, either."_

"Who is the killer?"

_"That I wasn't able to uncover. You'll have to find that out yourself, I'm sorry."_

"Okay. Tell me what you know."

_"He hides out in New York City. The man is a very skilled fighter. I suggest you take a good look at the street fights that go on. That's all I can say. Good luck on your journey, Daisuke Yamada." _

The man hung up. Daisuke put his phone back on his belt case. This was something that Daisuke couldn't even fathom. He slouched down placing his hands on top of his legs. It was like he was about to puke. Daisuke was hunched there breathing fast and hard.

"My father's killer?"

Daisuke quickly got on his motorcycle and headed to his hotel room.

**Daisuke's Hotel Suite**

Daisuke was a bounty hunter who made a very good living. His detective skills were superior than most agents. However, Daisuke was a person that liked to go out and have fun. For him, this was a very healthy living. He laid there on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and a red tank-top.

His hair was slightly wet from recently taking a shower. Daisuke's muscles needed to relax after that sparring session with Ryu. He sat there and watched the TV. There was news about the Millennium Tournament that took place in Osaka, Japan. Once again, Dan Hibiki was the winner.

"Surprise, surprise..." Daisuke said with sarcasm. He reached to the right and grabbed a cold bottle of watermelon flavored Smiroff Twist. After a session with Ryu, Daisuke needed a drink. He took a sip of his cold drink. "Ahhhh, that's better. That shit has to be rigged... How can someone like Dan Hibiki win that?"

Daisuke thought of Dan Hibiki as nothing more than a joke. He then sat up and got on the cell-phone. Calling the airlines, Daisuke immediately booked the next available flight to NYC.

_"One coach class to NYC? Next available flight leaves in 3 hours."_

"Put me on that flight."

Daisuke immediately paid for the ticket. He finished off his drink and got changed. In a few minutes, Daisuke stood there wearing black loose fit jeans, black urban boots, and an untucked blue short-sleeved buttoned up shirt. He then looked to the mirror and applied gel and spray to keep his hair nice and spiky.

He then placed his black shades on. Getting his things, Daisuke left the room. He immediately went to the lobbyof the hotel and checked out. Daisuke was planning on staying an extra few days to relax. But, this was something much hotter. He quickly got on his motorcycle and left. Next destination, the airport.

"Father, I'll finally be able to avenge you," Daisuke said under his helmet.

**Da Octagon, North Bronx**

**Crash**

Age- 29

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Street Fighting, Wrestling, & Football Skills

Occupation- Big-G's Right Hand Man

Height- 6'4

Weight- 224 lbs.

Special Moves-

Cinder Block Smash- Crash kicks his opponent in the chest. Executes a Pedigree on his opponent.

Wild Bull- Crash tackles his opponent and punches the face 3 times.

Car Crash- Crash picks his opponent up and does a power bomb.

Cold Swing- Crash does a Savate kick and a spinning leg drop.

Super Moves-

Blitz Off- Crash executes a high powered football charge. Instant KO.

Crash Course- Crash repeatedly power bombs his opponent.

Out Da Game- Crash throws slams his opponent on the ground repeatedly. Throws a Haymaker that sends his opponent to the wall where he/she bounces off. Crash grabs his opponent and slams him/her down headfirst.

**Blitz**

Age- 27

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Judo

Occupation- Fighter

Height- 5'11

Weight- 197 lbs.

Special Moves-

Spinning Chamber- Blitz grabs his opponent. Rolls forward and tosses him/her to the other side.

Pistol Pump- Blitz throws a spin kick and does a scissors take down.

Super Moves-

Smokin Barrels- Blitz throws a barrage of kicks.

Slam Jam- Blitz grabs his opponent and throw him/her repeatedly.

**Boom-Box**

Age- 24

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Tae Kwon Do

Occupation- Fighter

Height- 6'

Weight- 170 lbs.

Special Moves-

Amped- Boom-Box throws a spinning crescent kick that makes a sonic disruption.

Sonic Boom Kick- Boom-Box throws a spinning back kick that causes the air to ripple upon contact with opponent.

Rip Em' Up- Boom-Box throws a devastating 4 kick combo.

Super Moves-

Mad Amplitude- Boom-Box throws a barrage of kicks. Finishes off with a spinning back kick that causes a noise disruption.

Chi-Town Assault- Boom-Box throws a barrage of spinning kicks.

It was almost midnight. A fight was taking place at Da Octagon. It was an 8-sided steel cage that was a height of 15 feet and width of 30 feet in diameter. Da Octagon is one of the many fighting venues used in the NYC underground street fighting circuit. To avoid the cops, these fighters were secretly held at night. Crash stood there wearing a football jersey that said Crash on the back with the number 69 on the front and back. He had on a platinum chain with the shape of an ice-pick on it.

Crash also had on a blue baseball cap worn sideways at a 45 degree tilt. Black driving gloves covered his hands. He also wore baggy shorts and a pair of Reebok basketball shoes. The crowd was cheering for him. It could be told that he was one of the crowd favorites. Some young white guy decided to cause shit with Crash at the bar. The guy threw his drink in Crash's face. Apparently, it got Crash's attention.

Crash was apart of the group known as Da Family. They oversaw all the fights that took place. Recently, there has been some competition with this other group run by a shadowy figure.

"What you gonna do?" the guy asked as he stood across from Crash.

Crash just shook his head. "It's game day, bitch. And you takin one for the team..." he said to his opponent while cracking his knuckles. Suddenly, the bell rang to start the match.

Two of Crash's buddies named Blitz and Boom-Box stood there cheering their friend on. Blitz and Boom-Box then took a good look at each other. They were holding cash out.

"$500 says that Crash floors this bitch in under 5," said Blitz.

"I'll bet the same that Crash floors this bitch in under half that," Boom-Box said waving his cash.

The 2 of them then turned back to watch the fight.

"You ain't shit!" yelled the white guy known as Kerrick.

He came up to Crash and just smacked him across the face. Crash just stood there like it didn't faze him one bit. Kerrick then slapped Crash across the face again.

"C'mon, punch me!" Crash said motioning for Kerrick to punch him.

"You asked for it!" Kerrick exclaimed as he punched Crash across the face.

"You hit like a bitch," Crash said as he rubbed his cheek some. "Now it's time!" Crash exclaimed as he yelled to get the crowd going. Kerrick threw a punch that Crash quickly blocked with his left arm. He then threw several punches to Kerrick's face.

"Umph!" Kerrick went as he stumbled back.

"You don't know who you dealin' with, son," Crash added throwing a front kick to the gut of Kerrick. He threw another kick that caused Kerrick to hunch over. "This is what I call a Cinder Block Smash," he said to Kerrick. Crash placed the back of Kerrick's head in between his legs. He then held Kerrick's arms back.

Boom...

Crash finished off with a Pedigree. Kerrick laid there dazed a bit as Crash picked him back to his feet. That was something that dazed Kerrick for the time being.

"We ain't done yet," Crash said. The audience cheered much louder for Crash, who stepped back and delivered a powerful Haymaker to Kerrick. Kerrick flew back and laid against one of the sides of the steel octagon. Crash got on a football stance and charged and did a football tackle to Kerrick.

"Uggghhh..." Kerrick groined. Crash then picked Kerrick back up again. In a burst of rage, Kerrick started throwing punches at Crash. He then stepped back and charged at Crash at full force throwing a hard punch. Crash quickly picked Kerrick up and used his own momentum against himself.

Kerrick flew into the steel side face first and bounced back to the floor. His forehead was starting to bleed down. Getting on his knees, Kerrick noticed the blood drip down from his face. He was getting very angry.

"My face! You fucking bitch!" Kerrick yelled as he got up to his feet. He charged at Crash at full force. Crash quickly ran to the side of the fence and jumped at it. He quickly rebounded off the steel side of the octagon and threw a flying clothesline tot he back of Kerrick's head.

That caused Kerrick to run head first into the steel octagon again. Kerrick turned around and ran at Crash, who in turned tackled him to the floor.

"Don't mess with a Wild Bull, boy," Crash said as he finished off with 3 punches to Kerrick's face. This time, Kerrick's nose was bleeding. "This is like a Car Crash," he added getting to his feet and picking Kerrick up. The crowd cheere as Crash took his time. Crash then power bombed Kerrick to the floor.

"Uggghhh..."

Kerrick laid there as his body was almost broken. Crash picked Kerrick back to his feet again and started punching him in the face repeatedly. Kerrick was out of it due to the blood loss.

"For the finally. Time for a Crash Course," Crash said as he charged up. This was one of his super attacks. Kerrick's eyes grew wide at the fear of what was coming to him. Crash picked Kerrick up off from his feet and suspended him up into the air.

"Mommy..." Kerrick said.

Crash then started to repeatedly powerbomb Kerrick. After about 20 powerbombs, Crash walked out the octagon without a single scratch on him. Kerrick laid there shattered and bleeding. The bout was over. Crash was then greeted by Blitz and Boom-Box.

"Damn man..." Blitz said. "At least make it last longer. I just lost $500."

"Yeah," Boom-Box laughed as he was holding $1000 in his hand. Crash then took 75 percent of the cash from Boom-Box's hand. "Hey!"

"Taxes," Crash said.

"Big-G wants us back. Got some business to discuss," Blitz said to Crash.

"So I've heard..." Crash said as he took a deep breath.

"Oh shit," interrupted Boom-Box.

"What is it?" Crash asked.

They turned to direction where Boom-Box was looking. "Damn... Some of Khold-Bludd's enforcers?" Crash took a closer look. "I see Basketcase and Raze over there..."

"I say we take 'em," Blitz said.

"Nah... Not tonight," Crash said. "Besides, they ain't doin anything. Yet... Big-G wants us back as soon as possible," he finished.

"Yeah, yeah..." Blitz said.

"We'll deal with Khold-Bludd's men later," Crash said as he, Blitz, and Boom-Box left the fighting venue. A black Lincoln Navigator was parked outside. All 3 men got inside and took off. This was just the beginning of what would be a very long turf war.


	2. Da Family

**Da Family**

**Big-G**

Age- 37

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Combat Sambo, Wrestling, & Street Fighting

Occupation- Underground Syndicate Leader

Height- 6'5

Weight- 286 lbs.

Special Moves-

Stop Frontin- Big-G throws a charging punch that sends his opponent flying several feet back.

Husslin- Big-G throws 2 kicks and finishes off with a spinning leg drop.

Cranked- Big-G grabs his opponent, spins him/her around with his hands, and does a power bomb.

Iced Out- Big-G runs and does a flying missile drop kick to the face. Stuns opponent.

Spinning Flapjack- Big-G grabs his opponent out of the air. Spins him/her around and does a flapjack slam.

Crunk Juice- Big-G spears his opponent and proceeds to beat the face in repeatedly.

2nd Offense- Big-G charges with a clothesline to sleeper choke.

Super Moves-

Cement Boots- Big-G throws a barrage of kicks, finishes off with a missile drop kick.

No Fame, No Fortune- Big-G grabs his opponent and does a barrage of suplexes.

Ice Cold- Big-G charges forward and throws a Haymaker. Instant KO.

Big-G is at a turf war with Khold-Bludd. Big-G's fighters and against Khold-Bludd's fighters. His philosophy is money, power, and respect. He is a man of honor and always keeps his word. Big-G is not one to cross paths with. He can hold more than his own. He has a crew of highly skilled fighters under him.

**Sticky Handz**

Age- 28

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Shotokan Karate, Boxing, & Street Fighting

Occupation- Da Family's Strategist

Height- 6'1

Weight- 190 lbs.

Special Moves-

Ghetto Hadouken- Sticky throws a Haymaker and follows up with a Hadouken.

Sticky Fingaz- Sticky throws a barrage of finger jabs.

Dropped 2 Yo Kneez- Sticky dashes forward and throws a powerful hook punch.

Senpuu Tatsumaki Kyaku- Self-explanatory.

Fuck 5-0!- Sticky jumps and grabs his opponent and takes him/her down. Drives knee into the chest and face area 3 times.

Street Shoryuken- Sticky throws a Haymaker and follows up with a Dragon Punch.

Dragon Drop- After Street Shoryuken, Sticky does a damaging knee drop.

Super Moves-

Man Up- Sticky throws a barrage of punches. Finishes off by slamming his opponent's face to the ground repeatedly. Kicks the head in very hard for added insult.

Bleed Bitch, Bleed!- Sticky throws a barrage of kicks. Finishes off with a hurricane kick and a spinning wheel kick.

Thug Like Meeh- Sticky throws a few punches and a Haymaker. Repeats it for about 5 times. Finishes off with an amplified version of the Hadouken.

Sticky Handz is the war strategist for Da Family. One of the most loyal and dependable members of the group. His main job is to keep their turf stable and secure.

**Fatality**

Age- 25

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Isshin-Ryu Karate

Occupation- Fighter

Height- 6'1

Weight- 200 lbs.

Special Moves-

Pop Shots- Fatality throws a ball of energy at his opponent.

Eagle Shots- Fatality throws a ball of energy up in the air.

Ground Shot- Fatality throws a ball of energy downward.

Encore- Fatality executes a spinning glowing uppercut.

To Da Curb- Fatality follows up after Encore. Grabs opponent out of the air and throws him/her down on the ground. Does a soccer ball kick.

For Da Money- Fatality slides at his opponent. Grounds opponent, drives heel into him/her repeatedly.

Super Moves-

In Da Projects- Fatality throws a barrage of hard punches. Throws opponent on ground and stomps on head area repeatedly. Makes an explosion of energy.

Dirt Nap- Fatality grabs his opponent and uses him/her for a jump rope. Slams opponent on ground face first with a loud thud.

Fatality earned his name for giving people near-fatal experiences for people who messed with him. He is a protector of the projects. Fatality ensures that rapists, crooks, and other criminals keep out the projects. Fatality is very respected. Joining Da Family, Fatality has a solid crew behind his back.

**Icebox**

Age- 28

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Sumo & Muay Thai

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 6'7

Weight- 476 lbs.

Special Moves-

Stone Jelly- Icebox grabs his opponent in a clinch. Drives knee repeatedly. Butt dives into him/her.

Hard Weight- Icebox does a front kick. Executes a fast flying spinning heel kick. Possibly can KO an opponent.

Biscuits and Gravy- Icebox throws 2 hook punches and a spinning hook punch.

Don't You Cry- Icebox executes a drop kick to body drop.

Super Moves-

To Kill A Mockingbird- Icebox throws a barrage of kicks and does a wrestling combo.

Hush Up- Icebox charges up and throws a powerful back thrust kick. 1 Hit KO.

Icebox is the muscle of the whole group. He is as hard as ice. Icebox has the strength and the agility. Though, he lacks speed. However, Icebox is a very formidible opponent. Icebox doubles as Big-G's bodyguard. One would be foolish to just tangle with Icebox.

**9-Iron**

Age- 26

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Numchuku

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 5'9

Weight- 159 lbs.

Special Moves-

No Game- 9-Iron does a somersault strike.

Bloody Army- 9-Iron does a fast 5 hit combo.

One Word- 9-Iron does an upward spinning numchuku strike. Launches opponent off ground.

Don't Play- 9-Iron kicks forward spinning the numchuku with his ankles.

Where To Go?- 9-Iron does a rising spinning numchuku strike.

Super Moves-

2 Words- 9-Iron does a barrage of upward and downward numchuku strikes.

Till I Die- 9-Iron attacks his opponent with numchuku attacks while using his feet.

Dead or in Jail- 9-Iron spins around with a barrage of numchuku attacks. Finishes off with a rising attack.

9-Iron learned the art at a young age. He was a homeless kid who constantly scrapped up money just to learn the martial arts. The instructor took 9-Iron in as an adopted child and student. 9-Iron became a master of the fighting arts at the age of 21. His master was killed by an old enemy. The master told 9-Iron to hide out until he became strong enough. He turned to street fighting, where he met Big-G. His life would forever be changed.

**Onyx**

Age- 27

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Shaolin Kung-Fu

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 6'

Weight- 179 lbs.

Special Moves-

Fast Lane- Onyx does a charging shoulder dash.

Side-Tracked- Onyx executes a flying tornado kick.

Hard Onyx- Onyx throws a dark blast of energy.

Super Moves-

On Da Fast Track- Onyx throws a barrage of kicks.

Nu Shaolin- Onyx charges up and throws a hard straight punch. KOs opponent.

Onyx recently mastered the art of Shaolin. He left to go see the world. Finding himself in the NYC underground circuit, Onyx hooked up with Big-G. Onyx oversees Big-G's operations in Washington DC.

**Gear**

Age- 21

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Muay Thai & Street Fighting

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 6'2

Weight- 189 lbs.

Special Moves-

1st Shift- Gear throws a fast dashing hook punch.

Cold Cocked- Gear does a front flip to a flying downward front kick. Goes over projectiles.

Low Gear- Gear executes a rising knee attack to backflip kick.

High Gear- Gear leaps at his opponent and executes a spinning kick combo. 4 Hits.

Law of Gravity- After High Gear, Gear does a somersault and smacks opponent down hard with both feet.

Dark Gear- Gear grabs his opponent. Punches face repeatedly and follows with a Haymaker.

Super Moves-

Top Gear- Gear throws a barrage of kicks and finishes off with a flying back kick. 40 Hits.

World Warrior- Gear charges up and throws a barrage of punches. Follows up with an uppercut and 5 fast Haymakers.

Gear is a young kickboxer discovered by Big-G. Placed as an enforcer, Gear oversees operations in Seattle. He comes to NYC whenever there is important business to be done. Gear is a more than capable fighter in the ring.

**Back-Alley**

Age- 25

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Wrestling

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 6'4

Weight- 250 lbs.

Special Moves-

F-Bomb- Back-Alley throws a punch followed by shooting star press.

Double Suplex- Back-Alley executes a double German suplex.

Fisherman's Suplex- Back-Alley executes an exploding Fisherman's suplex.

You Got Owned!- Back-Alley executes a flying clothesline.

Devil's Leg Drop- Back-Alley executes a spinning leg drop with an arc of energy.

Super Moves-

Back Alley Suplex- Back-Alley executes a belly-to-back suplex, while drilling the head repeatedly into the ground. Stun effect.

Back-Alley Assault- Back-Alley lifts his opponent by the neck. Punches the gut repeatedly and finishes off with a chokeslam.

Back-Alley is a former pro-wrestler who was accused of throwing a match. Disgraced, Back-Alley turned to street fighting to get money to start a new life. He was discovered by Big-G, who gave him a spot as an enforcer. Back-Alley is a man of sheer power.

**Crim**

Age- 23

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Lucha-Libre

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 5'10

Weight- 160 lbs.

Special Moves-

Seize The Day- Crim somersaults onto his opponent and executes a hurricanrana.

Sobat Surprise- Crim executes 4 rolling sobats.

Speeding Bullet- Follows up after Sobat Surprise. Crim executes a missile drop kick.

Tornado DDT- Crim executes a 720 degree Tornado DDT.

Super Moves-

Liquid Crimson- Crim executes a barrage of kicks.

Flying Reds- Crim executes a barrage of spinning enziguris. Finishes off with a super hurricanrana.

Crim is Big-G's book keeper of all accounts and expenses. He is the backbone of Da Family's finances and accounts. However, Crim is not a pushover. Crim is a highly skilled luchadore.

**Brutality**

Age-28

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Boxing & Wrestling

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 6'3

Weight- 225 lbs.

Special Moves-

Punch Out- Brutality charges forward with a hard hook punch with a wave of air.

Steel Lariat- Brutality throws a punch and a hard spinning lariat.

Bad Migraine- Brutality grabs his opponent by the arm. Punches repeatedly and then throws him/her to the other side.

Wild Boar- Brutality spears his opponent to the ground. Mounts and punches.

Buffalo Rage- Brutality charges forward and does a downward headbutt and an upward headbutt.

Dash Low- Brutality dashes and punches low. Follows up with a single leg take down.

Dash High- Brutality dashes and punches to the face. Follows up with a clothesline.

Super Moves-

Blood Rage- Brutality throws a barrage of punches. Follows up by a devastating running clothesline.

Cold Reality- Brutality throws a few hard hooks. Finishes off with a spinning lariat that takes him off the air.

Primal Instincts- Brutality throws several hard swings. Follows up with hard downward punches to the foreheard. Finishes up with a hard chest punch.

Brutality was on the way to be placed in a maximum security penitentiary in Pennsylvania. However, Big-G got his legal team to get Brutality a re-trial. As payment, Brutality gave his services to Big-G. Brutality is unleashed whenever rivals stick their noses where they don't belong.

**QT**

Age- 27

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Kenpo Karate & Street Fighting

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 5'11

Weight- 178 lbs.

Special Moves-

Air Razor- QT throws a razor made of air at his opponent.

Razor Sling- QT throws razor sharp punches that cut the air.

Razor Slash- QT jumps forward and does a downward slashing kick. Goes over projectiles.

Razor Flash- QT's version of a flash kick.

Ground Slice- QT executes a triple footsweep that cuts the air.

Super Moves-

Flying Razors- QT throws a barrage of air razors at his opponent. 40 Hits.

Heaven's Slice- QT throws a barrage of razorsharp air cutting kicks. 50 Hits.

QT is a Karate instructor down on his luck. His dojo is slowly dying. He took on a job as one of Big-G's enforcers to use the earnings to keep his dojo alive. QT searches for youngbloods to recruit into the ranks of his dojo. He wants to get out of the street fighting gig and run a legitimate business.

**Tank**

Age- 30

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Shuai Chiao

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 6'7

Weight- 315 lbs.

Special Moves-

Shattered Phoenix- Tank throws a palm strike. Grabs opponent by shirt and slams him/her down.

Phoenix Dawn- Tank does a drop toe hold. Does a boston crab and flings opponent to ground while in submission. Slows down movement.

Helpless Spider- Tank grabs his opponent's leg. Places an ankle lock, tosses him/her to the other side. Slows down movement.

Spider's Deception- Tank gets into a stance. If hit, Tank grabs the arm and places it in an armlock. He throws his opponent to the ground. Makes opponents hand attacks less effective.

Boa Constrictor Attack- Tank gets into a stance. If hit, Tank places his opponent in a headlock. Tosses opponent to the other side while the headlock is in place. Stuns opponent.

Super Moves-

Rising Phoenix- Same as Phoenix Dawn. However, Tank slams his opponent repeatedly against the hard ground.

Tank is a very effection submissionist. The style of fighting lets Tank be more damaging with his attacks. He is one of the most devastating submissionists of the group. Not one to be messed up. Expect to go home with at least a broken limb or two.

**Swift**

Age- 23

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Aikido

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 5'9

Weight- 165 lbs.

Special Moves-

Justice Throw- Swift dashes at his opponent and tosses him/her to the ground.

Shadow Blitz- Swift sends an after image of himself doing 2 fast and hard kicks. Follows up with a leg scissors takedown.

Swift Attack- Swift gets into a stance. If hit, Swift throws several punches and does a wrist throw to his opponent.

Super Moves-

Frozen Justice- Swift throws his opponent down and does a barrage of Aikido holds on him/her.

Shadow Barrage- Swift throws a barrage of hard kicks.

Swift is a former Army soldier. Recently discharged after serving his 4 years in the army, Swift went around to look for work. Big-G discovered Swift when he was fighting off a couple of muggers. Swift accepted a job as one of Big-G's enforcers. Swift is Big-G's eyes and ears when going to all the fight venues around NYC.

**Switchblade**

Age- 25

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Assassin Tactics

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 6'

Weight- 190 lbs.

Special Moves-

Switchblade- Switchblade throws a swiftblade attached with string at his opponent. Quickly pulls string back.

Whipping Stick- Switchblade jumps at his opponent executing several hard front kicks. Finishes off with a backflip kick. Backflips away from opponent.

Blade Swing- Swtichblade swings his blade along the ground as he spins around. 4 Hits.

Down Blade- Switchblade charges as he does a downward swipe making a wave of energy.

Eagle Blade- Switchblade does a rising blade attack making a wave of energy.

Radial Slash- Switchblade does a spinning blade swiple. Makes a circle of energy that surrounds him.

Sniper Blade- Switchblade jumps up in the air and throws his switchblade down at his opponent.

Code X- Switchblade does an X slash making a X mark in the air. Negates projectiles.

Suepr Moves-

Blades of Blood- Switchblade does a barrage of blade attacks.

Flying Talons- Switchblade throws several blades attached with strings at his opponent.

Triple X- Switchblade makes 3 X slashes to his opponent.

Switchblade is a former CIA assassin on the run from corrupt agents after hearing too many secrets. He was almost killed by several other assassins. Switchblade put up a very good fight but was outnumbered. However, Crash and Blitz intervened and took care of the assassins. As payment, Switchblade offers his services. In return, he gets their friendship and protection.

**CA$H**

Age- 22

Nationalty/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Escrima

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 5'11

Weight- 180 lbs.

Special Moves-

Hard Cash- CA$H throws a wave of energy at his opponent.

G' Thang- CA$H throws a flip kick with an arc of energy.

Cannibus Attack- CA$H executes a front flip kick with an arc of energy.

Super Moves-

Platinum Plat- CA$H throws a barrage of hard punches. Finishes off with 3 waves of energy.

CA$H is the financial expert for Da Family. He turned to fighting after being bored with his work at a very large bank. Being unappreciated, CA$H left. He was soon picked up by Big-G.

**Kill-Switch**

Age- 25

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Kyokushin-Kai Karate

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 6'

Weight- 190 lbs.

Special Moves-

Kai Driver- Kill-Switch drives his fist into the opponent's gut. Lifts him/her up, slams to the ground with fist.

Kaizen Kick- Kill-Switch flies at his opponent with a powerful flip kick.

Kaizen Beam- Kill-Switch shoots a beam of energy at his opponent.

Kaia Beam- Kill-Switch shoots a beam at the ground as it bounces hitting his opponent. Anti-air.

Super Moves-

Kaizen Assault- Kill-Switch flies at his opponent doing a barrage of flip kicks.

Kaia Eruptor- Kill-Switch sends a large beam erupting from the ground. It dissipates and rains down on opponent afterwards.

Kill-Switch- Kill-Switch drives his fist into the opponent's gut. Forces a massive explosion.

Kill-Switch lived off the streets of Miami and turned to a life of street fighting. He was found by Big-G, who took him in as an enforcer. Kill-Switch is a valued member of Da Family.

**Ghost**

Age- 24

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Nin-Jitsu and Lucha-Libre

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 5'10

Weight- 178 lbs.

Special Moves-

Dark Apparition- Ghost fades into nothing, Re-appears several inches in front of opponent. Executes a double palm strike.

Dark Star- Ghost throws a medium sized shuriken at his opponent.

Triple Point- Ghost jumps up and throws 3 knives at his opponent.

Hook-line- Ghost throws a chain and sickle that wraps around opponent. Ghost drags him/her to his direction.

Hook-swing- While in Hook-line, Ghost swings opponent to other side.

Shadowcanrana- Ghost sends a shadow image of himself to do a hurricanrana.

Mystic Drop- After Shadowcanrana, Ghost executes a flying missile drop kick to his opponent.

Aerial DDT- If opponent is in the air. Ghost jumps up and grabs him/her. Executes a powerful DDT. Stuns opponent.

Super Moves-

Dark Army- Ghost fades into nothing. Appears and disappears while landing hits on his opponent.

Shining Stars- Ghost throws a barrage of shurikens at his opponent. Shurikens explode.

Bitch Swing- Ghost grabs opponent with chain and sickle. Swings opponent around several times.

Aerial Tornado- Ghost grabs opponent in the air. Executes a Tornado DDT with a tornado surrounding both fighters.

Ghost is a former ninja assassin. After bad blood was spewed, Ghost left Japan and returned to San Francisco. Ninja assassins followed him. Now Ghost hides out in NYC. He works as one of Big-G's enforcers.

**D-420**

Age- 27

Nationality/Ethnicity- Jamaica/Jamaican

Fighting Style- Kyokushin Kai Karate

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 6'

Weight- 189 lbs.

Special Moves-

Sweet Ganja- D-420 throws a spinning uppercut. Creates marijuana smoke. Stuns opponent.

Bong Pipe- D-420 blows smoke at opponent's face. Stuns opponent. Throws 2 punches and a downward hammer fist.

Cannibus Maximus- D-420 does a spinning sweep along the ground creating a circle of dust. Executes a hard spinning axe kick.

Big Trippin- D-420 rolls forward and does a double axe kick.

Super Moves-

4:20- D-420 throws a barrage of uppercuts. Creates a huge cloud of smoke.

Braindead- D-420 throws a barrage of hard kicks to the head.

D-420 was a former Karate instructor in Jamaica. Wound up broke for blowing his cash on marijuana. Looking for work, D-420 joins Big-G as an enforcer. Wants to make a new life for himself. However, D-420 needs to quit blowing his cash on weed and check into rehab.

**Nails**

Age- 26

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Seido Karate

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 5'11

Weight- 179 lbs.

Special Moves-

Mark of Seido- Nails throws a disc of energy to the ground. Bounces at his opponent.

I Got Da Power- Nails holds his palm out. Catches any projectile and throws it back at his opponent.

Mean Muggin- Nails dashes with a side thrust kick. Does another side kick and a back thrust kick.

Readjustment- Nails knocks his opponent off the air with a side thrust kick. Executes 5 more side thrust kicks.

Super Moves-

Flava' In Ya Ear- Nails jumps at his opponent and throws a barrage of hard kicks.

Dead Presidents- Nails throws several hard palm strikes. Finishes off with a double palm strike.

Nails recently returned from Japan after training for several years. Things had changed around his neighborhood. Some of his old friends turned to gangbangers, others turned to drugs or drug dealing, only a few went to college, the rest were dead or in jail. Nails wanted to get out and start a new life in Canada. Big-G discovered Nails' talent and offered him a job. Nails is a highly respected member of Da Family.

**Khonnan**

Age- 23

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/Puerto-Rican

Fighting Style- Honan Shing-Yi

Occupation- Enforcer

Height- 6'

Weight- 180 lbs.

Special Moves-

Manche de sangre Ojos- Khonnan slashes with his fingers and attacks the eyes with a wave of energy. Blinds his opponent in the process.

Cheap Attack- Khonnan does 2 kicks and a missile drop kick to his opponent's knees.

Juss A Bitch- Khonnan throws a palm strike that sends his opponent up into the air. But quickly grabs him/her by the groin and tightly squeezes it.

Blood Wine- Khonnan throws several hard punches to his opponent's face and throat.

Massive Air Loss- Khonnan throws a flying reverse spin kick making a stream of energy. Hits the throat area of his opponent.

Super Moves-

No Balls, Homes- Khonnan grabs his opponent's groin. Makes a ball of energy in that area and makes it explode. Causes severe damage to his opponent. Probably won't be able to have kids again or at all.

Full Force- Khonnan throws a barrage of palm strikes to his opponent. Finishes off with a double knuckle strike to his opponent's throat.

Khonnan is one of Big-G's most dangerous enforcers. He is called when things get out of hand. Khonnan takes out all obstacles with precision and brutality.

**Da Family's Apartment Complex, Manhattan**

It was a massive bachelor's pad. But, it was to hold war meetings for Da Family. Around a big round table, all the members of Da Family sat there. Most were all in their early to late 20s. The leader known as Big-G stood at the end of the roundtable. He stood there with a bald head and a small beard.

"Heard you got into a rumble there, Crash," Big-G said in a calm tone of voice.

"Yeah. Got it handled, though," Crash said.

"That's good," Big-G replied. "Khold-Bludd is trying to take our turf... Sent out his men to scope our territory. They haven't struck yet, so we plan..." He walked around and stopped at Sticky Handz. "What's the lowdown?"

"Shit... That bitch Khold-Bludd sent guys to the Street Courts. He wants that turf so badly," Sticky replied. "Khold-Bludd and his guys are just pissing on our territory. We just take them out..."

"Nah... Not yet. Cops will be on to us... We'll do that later if Khold-Bludd crosses the line," Big-G said.

"We need to get out there," Crash said. "We gotta fortify our defenses, Big..." he added.

"We're keepin it in the family," Big-G said.

"I got some peeps out in Philly and Maryland ready," Blitz said.

"I got a buddy from Boston ready to take up arms," Sticky added.

Switchblade sat there playing with his blades. "Taking on Khold-Bludd is easier said than done," he calmly said as he flung one blade up into the air and caught the blade in between his fingers. Not even a cut. Everybody turned to look at what Switchblade had to say.

"Tell us something we don't know," Blitz replied.

"Sure," Switchblade answered. "This will take time... Ever since Shadowlaw was destroyed, Khold-Bludd emerged. He is one of Bison's elite soldiers..."

"M. Bison? Fuck..." CA$H blurted.

"Khold-Bludd managed to secure a lot of Bison's finances after that Psycho Drive fiasco... Bison's whereabouts are not known," Switchblade continued. "Meaning, Khold-Bludd can hire very skilled mercenaries... Emphasis on very skilled."

"How the fuck do you know this shit?" Sticky asked with suspicion.

"I used to be CIA," Switchblade answered bluntly. "Crash and Blitz found me beaten and near death," he said pointing to both Crash and Blitz. "When I left, I managed to secure many of the intelligence files..."

"Oh," Sticky replied shocked. This was something he didn't even know.

"Those agents are going to come back, though," Switchblade said.

"When they do, we'll be ready..." Crash said.

"Who's a really expensive mercenary that Khold-Bludd can afford?" Big-G asked.

"Not sure. There are plenty he can afford... But I'll be able to identify those when I see them," Switchblade calmly answered.

"Khold-Bludd issued a challenge to us at 11th Heaven. 3 of our guys and 3 of Khold-Bludd's guys," Big-G said.

"Count me in!" exclaimed Icebox, who was the largest of the group.

"Fine," Big-G replied.

"I'm in," added Nails.

"That's two," Crash said.

"I'm up for busting some heads," said Fatality. He slammed his fists on the table in excitement. Fatality could feel the rush of the fighting that would soon to be.

"That's 3," Big-G said.

"Who'll be fighting on Khold-Bludd's behalf?" Nails asked.

"Takrah, D-Ment'd, and Jain Demarcos," Big-G answered.

"We'll be ready."

"The fight takes place tomorrow night. Get some rest," Crash said.

"I need some weed," blurted D-420.

"Lay of that shit..." sad Khonnan with a glare. "Quit wasting your cash on that, man..." he added.

"Fuck you," D-420 shot back. "It's my money, bitch!"

Both D-420 and Khonnan rose from their seats. "Enough!" Big-G demanded. "We need to be fighting Khold-Bludd and not amongst ourselves. You hear?!" D-420 and Khonnan silently sat back down in protest. "Everybody go home. We meet 11th Heaven, tomorrow night."

**Sports Bar, 2:32 AM**

**TK Benjamin**

Age- 19

Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American

Fighting Style- Shito-Ryu Karate

Occupation- Street Fighter

Height- 6'

Weight- 179 lbs.

Special Moves-

Just Blaze- TK dashes foward with a flaming gut punch.

Got Served?- TK jumps and does an axial flip. Finishes off with a spinning wheel kick. Spins in a breakdance to his feet.

Philly Style- TK dashes forward and throws a front kick, side kick, and spinning back thrust kick.

Steak 'n' Cheese- TK does his version of a Hurricane Kick. Finishes off with a spinning footsweep.

Super Moves-

Wildin'- TK runs at his opponent and throws a barrage of flaming punches. He slams his fist down making a column of flames burst beneath his opponent. TK spins and throws a flaming punch and a flaming uppercut.

Philly's Most Wanted- TK does his spinning wheel kick. He does a barrage of ground sweeps before spinning around in a breakdance surrounded by flames.

TK Benjamin was expelled from college after a fight at the college club against several fraternities, football team, debate team, baseball team, basketball team, and security. TK won the fight; but, everybody else in the club was sent to the hospital. Though not his fault, the school wanted to save face by expelling TK from the college. Losing his scholarship, TK turns to another means to get money for college. Has beef against Viper, who used to go to school with him.

_"DNA (Drugs N Alcohol)" by Xzibit ft. Snoop Dogg"_

A young TK Benjamin stood there wearing a pair of black baggy Ecko jeans and an untucked buttoned up shortsleeve Enyce shirt. His Zoo York brand cap was on his head at a 45 degree tilt. He stood ther unintimidated by several fratboys armed with beer bottles and other blunt objects.

_"Huh, I'm Mr. What-The-Fuck-You-Lookin-At"_

Streets were very quiet except for the song playing inside the bar. TK stood there ready to fight. He signaled for the fratboys to come at him.

"Why don't you Greeks go have fun at a beer bong?" TK asked.

"We heard what you did to those 2 other frats... We're gonna get you for that," said the leader of the fraternity.

"They had it coming," TK replied.

_"I'm Mr. Quick-To-Run-And-Get-The-Gat"_

"Get that bitch!!!"

_"Treat you like the hoosd like a diplomat"_

TK stood his ground surrounded by about 12 fratboys. One guy with a bat came at TK about to swing at his head. The young street fighter wasn't fazed by the fact that there was a bat coming his way. As the guy got close, TK threw a hard front snap kick to the guy's chest and followed up with a hard spinning hook kick to the head. The first fratboy went down without a fight.

_"Xzibit used to push a 'llac, now I'm Range Rovin"_

"You ain't the first one to try that shit," TK said adjusting his cap. He turned around and stepped back as the 2nd fratboy threw a Haymaker at him. TK quickly grabbed the fratboy by the arm and tossed him to the ground. Without effort, TK applied pressure to the arm and snapped the bone.

"My arm!" cried the 2nd fratboy.

_"Takin over never sober, bear witness like Jehovah"_

_"Enemies fall like October"_

_"Restless standin tall like a soldier"_

TK jumped back as 3 other fratboys came at him. They were swinging steel pipes at the young fighter. Using his agility, TK leaped up into the air and spun in a 360 degree motion and delivered a hard reverse jump spin kick. The hard heel of his foot smacked across their faces causing them to stagger around.

_"We thick like the first Motorola brick cellular phones"_

_"Cut to the bone, celebratin "Dre Day"_

_"Love it or leave it alone"_

"Just Blaze!" TK exclaimed cooly as he dashed forward and threw threw a gut punch to one of the fratboys while the first was ignited in flames.

"Uggghhh, burns..." groaned the fratboy. It was a burning sensation.

_"Just consider me the heir to the throne"_

_"The lifestyle of the savage and well known protectin my owns"_

_"Rolling stone bringin it home, time for transition"_

TK spun in an 180 degree motion and threw several hard front snap kicks and a side thrust kick to another fratboy that got too close to him. He took the boy down with a spinning crescent kick and crescent axe kick.

_"Don't talk too loud, you might find yourself missin"_

_"Look into my eyes, all you see is will to survivie"_

_"By any means, retreatin to the Phillipines"_

TK was grabbed from behind by a much larger fratboy. "Got you now, nigger!" yelled the large white fratboy. TK smiled as he did a hard back kick to the boy's nuts. That prompted him to release TK, who quickly turned around and kicked the groin area several times. With the fratboy incapacitated, TK grabbed irish-whipped him into a car window face first.

_"To meditate, liftin train like a heavyweight"_

_"Hit you and run with a California license plate"_

The driver's side window cracked a bit. TK threw a hard front snap kick to the back of the head driving his face threw the car window as it shattered into pieces.

"Uggghhh..." groaned the large fratboy as his face was bleeding with stuck pieces of broken glass shards from the car window.

_"When y'all niggaz stop actin like bitches"_

_"Bitches stop actin like niggaz we can all clock figures"_

_"Hoes on my dick, niggaz on my dick"_

_"They all on my dick, FUCK THAT SHIT!"_

_"When y'all bitches stop actin like niggaz"_

_"Niggaz stop actin like bitches we can all get riches"_

_"Hoes on my dick, niggaz on my dick"_

_"FUCK THAT SHIT! We can all get rich"_

TK quickly spun in a 360 degree motion and nailed another fratboy in the face with a hard spinning side kick. The fratboy dropped his empty beer bottle that TK caught with his foot and kicked upwards. As the beer bottle got up to face level with the fratboy's face, TK threw a jump back kick to the bottle as it smashed against the face area.

"FUCK, MY FACE!!!"

_"Doggy Dogg is bout to blow up"_

_"All... these Snoop Dogg haters need to slow up, sho' nuff"_

_"Know what? X, the game is getting sewn up"_

TK grabbed the fratboy with the bleeding face and threw him against the brick wall face first. He pulled the fratboy back and slammed his face into the wall some. Then, he grabbed the fratboy by the back of the shirt and dragged him backwards a few feet.

"Lights out..."

TK drove the fratboy head first into the brick wall. The fratboy lost consciousness as TK slammed his cranium against the hard brick wall. He turned around and saw six more fratboys left that wanted a piece of him.

_"But I'm speedin 'em up and leavin 'em"_

_"I'm buckin 'em til they bleedin bruh"_

_"Hold up, FUCK THAT, you tryin to get swoll up"_

"Got Served?" TK asked as one fratboy came at him with a steel pipe. He leaped off his feet and did a Raiden from MGS2 style axial flip and did a spinning wheel kick that impacted with the top of the fratboy's head. Landing on his back, TK spun in a breakdance to his feet.

_"By the mic controller, clip reloader"_

_"Frozen exposure, condos of a composer"_

_"Sick like a bowl-of, a bowl of deez nuts"_

TK threw a backflip kick sending the fratboy to the ground unconscious. He had a calm look on his face. Couldn't say the same for the other fratboys. They were getting very furious. There were only 5 people left to take on TK Benjamin.

"Shit... This the best you bitches can do?" TK asked jokingly. "Man, I've seen pussy who could do better," he added with a laugh.

_"Fuck him up, cross him out, then toss him out"_

_"With the stamp on his head, nigga Dogghouse"_

_"Nigga I'm universal crackin Down South"_

"Get' em!" yelled one of them as he charged at TK.

"I guess you want this Philly Style," TK said as he executed his special move. It was a very fast front kick, side kick, and spinning back kick. The fratboy was out cold.

_"Poppin my collar with my dick in your girl's mouth, ha ha"_

_"You act like a dude you get smashed on"_

_"Full out my bitches with your fucked up attitude"_

_"Nappy-head hoes, worse than bitch niggaz"_

_"I treat 'em all the same, bitch check yo' game!"_

"I could use some Steak 'n' Cheese after this," TK said as he jumped at another fratboy and did something similar to Ken and Ryu's Hurricane Kick. He clocked two of the fratboys senselessly and finished off with a spinning footsweep upon landing.

_"When y'all niggaz stop actin like bitches"_

_"Bitches stop actin like niggaz we can all clock figures"_

_"Hoes on my dick, niggaz on my dick"_

_"They all on my dick, FUCK THAT SHIT!"_

_"When y'all bitches stop actin like niggaz"_

_"Niggaz stop actin like bitches we can all get riches"_

_"Hoes on my dick, niggaz on my dick"_

_"FUCK THAT SHIT! We can all get rich"_

TK got on one knee and threw a hard downward punch to one fratboy rendering him unconscious. He then laid on his back and lifted his foot up and dropped the heel immediately down on the chest of the other frat boy. There were only two more fratboys left.

_"With the flick of a wrist, send you deep into the abyss"_

_"I don't pop Cryst', but will pop a nigga with this"_

_"Made my way to the top of the list, raised your fifth"_

_"Anything to keep it movin make it harder to hit"_

_"We survived when you thought we was finished and done"_

_"Lookin over my cold shoulder is Attila the Hun"_

He stood there and confronted the final two fratboys. TK motioned for the 2 of them to come at him. The boys were just quaking in their pants. They had seen their fellow frat brothers laying there all broken and bruised up. It was all the work of TK Benjamin.

"Maybe I should find your pops and beat his fucking ass too," TK laughed.

_"The gatling gun, guillotine, Don King's American Dream"_

_"Since sixteen, shoulda been a marine"_

_"Makin the whole scene collapse, millennium raps"_

_"Why fight for scraps, relax and take the whole plate witcha"_

_"The penny pitcher with a whole lot of come and get ya"_

_"You gettin my picture or do I have to let 'em hit ya? HUAHH!"_

_"Feel the adrenaline rush whenever I bust"_

_"Got eyes in back of my head"_

_"The people I trust is just like me"_

_"Full of spite with very large appetites"_

_"I'm too complex to break down in black and white"_

TK made the first move as he ran at the two fratboys. He leaped up into the air and flew at them. Moving his legs, TK threw a rock hard split kick. Both frat brothers stumbled on opposite ends.

_"When y'all niggaz stop actin like bitches"_

_"Bitches stop actin like niggaz we can all clock figures"_

_"Hoes on my dick, niggaz on my dick"_

_"They all on my dick, FUCK THAT SHIT!"_

_"When y'all bitches stop actin like niggaz"_

_"Niggaz stop actin like bitches we can all get riches"_

_"Hoes on my dick, niggaz on my dick"_

_"FUCK THAT SHIT! We can all get rich"_

"Ain't so tough without your buddies around... Fuck, ain't tough at all..." TK said.

_"(AH-AHHH!) Niggaz, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, ahhh"_

_"Yes.. X to the Z, D-O-double-to-the-motherfuckin-G, OOOH-WEE!"_

_"Ahh.. this shit funky right here my nigga"_

_"Yeah, Open Bar nigga, we gettin fucked up"_

_"Three four in the morning, ain't no time limits"_

_"Huh huh, you ain't tryin to hotbox with us nigga"_

_"Roll some X, y'know!"_

_"Ahh.. niggaz, bitches, niggaz, bitches"_

_"Niggaz, bitches, niggaz, bitches"_

_"Niggaz, bitches, niggaz, bitches"_

_"Niggaz, bitches, niggaz, bitches"_

_"Niggaz, bitches, niggaz, bitches"_

_"Niggaz, bitches, niggaz, it's all the same though"_

TK adjusted his navy blue Zoo York hat. All the frat brothers laid there to waste. They wouldn't be walking right for the longest time. He had a smartass look on his face. "Shit..." He casually walked off as he could hear the faint sounds of police sirens at a distance.

"We'll get you for this...Benja-OMPH!" one fratboy said before getting cut off by TK's foot to his chest.

"I need to find more peeps worth fighting..."


End file.
